Juntos para siempre
by Yukinori-23
Summary: Se desata una guerra ente los demonios y Sesshomaru deja a Rin con Kaede, pero despues de 10 años el vuelve ¿Que ocurrira? no es el mejor summary, pero bueno. One-shot lemon


Hola a todos

Bueno este es el primer SesshoRin que hago y esta especialmente dedicado a mi amiga Karina que es una súper mega amante de esta pareja. Karinita espero que te guste, te quiero mucho y que como te lo prometí aquí esta.

También me gustaría agradecerles a **SASUMI-chan**, por ayudarme con el lemon jejejeje y a **DarkAmy chan **por la corrección. Deberás mil y un gracias!

_**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen T-T solo los uso para mis historias XD**_

-Diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

*-*-*-*-*-*- cambio de escenas

Bueno sin más por el momento aquí se los dejo disfrútenlo:

**Juntos para siempre**

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿se irá? ― pregunto inocentemente una niña de cabellos negros.

-Si, Rin ― contesto fríamente como era normal en el — Por eso te quedaras con Kaede- termino mientras ponía su mano derecha encima de la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Pero, ¡yo quiero ir con usted Sesshomaru-sama! — suplico con lagrimas en los ojos. No quería que el peliplateado se fuera, ella lo quería mucho.

-Ie. — Dijo — Es muy peligroso ― Rin solo asintió. Sabía que tenía razón, si ella iba solo sería una carga para él.

-Adiós Rin ― pronuncio Sesshomaru antes de dar media vuelta e irse, Acompañado de su fiel sirviente Jaken.

Ya habían pasado 10 años desde que estallo la guerra entre los yōkai. Después de la muerte de Naraku se había desatado ese terrible enfrentamiento por obtener el poder y proclamar al más poderoso de los demonios.

Muchos humanos se habían refugiado en las aldeas que eran custodiadas por monjes y sacerdotisas, para poder protegerse de los ataques y las peleas entre los monstruos. Y la villa en donde vivía Rin no era la excepción.

Rin había permanecido los últimos años con la anciana Kaede ayudándole con la aldea y a atender a los heridos que llegaban a refugiarse.

Ella había crecido mucho. Ya se había convertido en una hermosa mujer con un gran corazón, tenía varios amigos en aquella aldea y uno que otro prospecto, pero algo le faltaba para ser feliz.

Un mañana se encontraba preparando la comida. Ese día recibirían la visita de Inuyasha y Kagome. Se escucho a alguien entrar. La joven pensó que se trataba de la anciana Kaede, por lo que no le prestó importancia. Al poco tiempo escucho como esa presencia caminaba hacia ella.

-Kaede-bassan, la cena estará casi lista ― dijo tranquila la joven de ojos cafés. Mas no obtuvo respuesta, se volteo y al hacerlo se quedo inmóvil. Unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver la figura que tenía enfrente.

-Rin — pronuncio fríamente el que se encontraba frente a ella

-Sessho-Sesshomaru-sama ― pronuncio en un susurro -¡Sesshomaru-sama! — la joven salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo. El solo revolvió sus oscuros cabellos con la mano, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Estaba feliz de verla.

-Al fin regreso…lo extrañe mucho ― dijo entre lágrimas.

- Así que has vuelto Sesshomaru — dijo una voz detrás de ellos  
-Kaede-bassan ― susurro la de cabellos azabaches.

-He venido a ver a Rin ― contesto con su tono usual, pero este tenía algo diferente, se oía feliz.

-Ya veo. ¿Por qué no te quedas y nos cuentas lo que paso en la guerra? — Ofreció la vieja

- No ― Rin sintió un hueco en su estomago. Apenas había regresado y ya se iría. No, no dejaría que eso pasara, no tan pronto, quería estar cerca de él un poco más.

-Por favor, Sesshomaru-sama, solo esta noche — dijo en tono de suplica la de ojos cafés.

-Solo esta noche ― dijo el aludido

-¡Gracias! — grito emocionada.

La tarde se paso rápido. Inuyasha y Kagome llegaron al rato, y ambos hermanos se pusieron a discutir como siempre. Inuyasha muy exaltado y Sesshomaru como si no le importara.

-¿Cuándo termino el enfrentamiento, Sesshomaru? ― pregunto cortésmente Kagome.

-Hace 3 días — respondió sin importancia

-¿Y cuál fue la pelea decisiva? ― le cuestiono la sacerdotisa

–Solo quedaban 2 ejércitos de yōkai. El que estaba comandado por un Kitsune llamado Takeshi y el mío. La batalla duro2 semanas, fue un buen adversario, pero ganamos — dijo sin rastro de petulancia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡Ja!- grito Inuyasha fastidiado ― Yo hubiera acabado con ellos en menos tiempo — ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos con rivalidad. Casi parecía que salían chispas de ellos.

-No lo creo ― contesto mientras se volteaba. Inuyasha siempre fue un fastidio para él, aunque muy en el fondo lo apreciara como un oponente, aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-Sesshomaru-sama — una tierna voz que había permanecido en silencio, hablo. ― ¿Y el señor Jaken? — todos la miraron. Era cierto, el de piel verde siempre estaba al lado de de su amo. El que poseía la luna en su frente solo se puso serio.

-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está esa rana?― cuestiono Inuyasha.

-Está muerto — respondió sumamente serio y frío. A todos les entro un sentimiento de tristeza, en especial a Rin. Ella quería mucho al señor Jaken, aunque a veces el solo mostrara desprecio por ella. Aun así lo consideraba como alguien de su familia.

-¿Murió? — esta vez Kagome fue la que hablo. Ella aun no creía que hubiera fallecido.

-Si ― Al parecer Sesshomaru no quería dar explicaciones, así que decidieron dejar ese asunto por la paz. Aunque quisieran saber más, debían reprimir su curiosidad.

…

Después de la cena, la pareja se fue. Kaede mando a dormir a Rin, la cual se negaba rotundamente, ya que quería pasar más tiempo al lado de Sesshomaru. Pero al final cedió.

-Buenas noches Kaede-bassan — dijo mientras la abrazaba. Después se acerco al peliplateado — Buenas noches, Sesshomaru-sama ― y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El solo se quedo inmóvil.

Realmente Rin había crecido mucho. Ahora era una hermosa mujer.

-Buenas Noches, Rin — contesto Kaede

La joven entro en su habitación. Una vez pasados aproximadamente 10 minutos la sacerdotisa hablo.

-Le va a doler mucho tu partida ― dijo en tono melancólico. Ella se había encariñado en poco tiempo de la pequeña.

- Ya estuvo 10 años sin mí, podrá superarlo — contesto con la mayor indiferencia que pudo.

-Pero… ¿Tú podrás resistirlo? — pregunto seria, demasiado. Kaede no era tonta, sabía que Sesshomaru quería mucho a la joven.

-Ella no significa nada para mí. Solo fue un estorbo ― la manera en la que dijo cada palabra dejo a la mujer sorprendida. Su tono sonaba tan convincente, pero aun así no podía creerlo.

-Muy convincente Sesshomaru — el aludido volteo a verla con indiferencia - ¿Pero tú lograste convencerte de tus palabras?-

-Si ― solo eso dijo. Se levando de donde estaba sentado y salió. Necesitaba estar solo, ¿Realmente creía lo que había dicho?

Dentro de la habitación la de ojos cafés había escuchado todo. La voz del peliplateado había sonado tan convincente, que unas pequeñas lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Estas representaban la tristeza, dolor y frustración que sentía.

"Ojala me hubieran matado ese día, así Sesshomaru-sama no hubiera tenido que cargar conmigo" Pensó, realmente se sentía mal.

"Si sigo aquí el se sentirá obligado a visitarme. Lo mejor será que desaparezca de esta aldea y de su vida para siempre"

Sesshomaru se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea. Tenía que pensar, ya que su mente era un caos. Se había arrepentido de lo que le había dicho a Kaede. Pero sabía que lo mejor era irse de la vida de Rin. Si él estaba con ella la estaría arriesgando, poniéndola en peligro y no quería eso.

A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió a la casa de Kaede. Se despediría de Rin. Después de meditarlo decidió que era lo mejor.

Al llegar Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango se encontraban ahí. Parecía que discutían, ya que el primero se veía muy exaltado, mas eso era normal en el. Pero lo que le preocupo fue el no encontrar a la joven de ojos cafés ahí.

-¿Dónde está Rin? — pregunto sin importarle lo que fuera que estuvieran discutiendo. Todos los presentes se callaron inmediatamente al escucharlo.

- Sesshomaru ― susurro alguien del grupo, más no se dio cuenta de quien, ya que solo estaba interesado en una persona.

-no lo volveré a preguntar — dijo con tono amenazante -¿Dónde está?-

-Sesshomaru, ella escapo — dijo Miroku, mientras le entregaba una nota doblada a la mitad. El de inmediato la tomo y la abrió:

Para cuando encuentren esta nota, lo más seguro es que ya me haya ido. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes ni para el señor Sesshomaru. Por eso, después de pensarlo he decidido que es lo mejor.

Lamento si les cause algún problema. Realmente los quiero mucho, por eso hago esto, porque no quiero ser una carga para ustedes.

Despídanme de mis amigos en la aldea. Y por favor no me busquen.

Por cierto, lamento haberle causado problemas Sesshomaru-sama. Espero que sea muy feliz.

Adiós.

Rin.

Al terminar de leer la carta, salió corriendo en busca de Rin. No le importaban los gritos de los que aun se encontraba en la casa de Kaede. El tenia su objetivo claro, encontrarla.  
Al salir de la aldea comenzó a rastrear su olor. No fue difícil encontrarlo, más era muy débil, al parecer se encontraba lejos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Después de haber escuchado la conversación de Kaede y Sesshomaru, la joven había dejado una nota encima de su futon. Tomo unas mantas, algo de agua y un poco de comida. Sería un largo viaje y debía apresurarse antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia.  
Al salir de la aldea, comenzó a andar hacia el bosque. Pensaba que si tomaba ese camino, su olor se confundiría con el de los animales y así tardarían mas en dar con ella, y eso le daría tiempo de idear algo más.

Camino durante toda la noche. Lo cierto es que había recorrido mucho más de lo que esperaba y por ello decidió descansar a la sombra de un árbol.

Saco un poco de agua y bebió. Tenía sueño, no había dormido nada, por querer avanzar mucho a su camino. Más no debía dormirse. Si lo hacía perdería mucho tiempo, pero sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, estaba exhausta.

Antes de que pudiera caer a los brazos de Morfeo, escucho el ruido de unas pisadas enormes acercándose. Rápidamente busco un lugar en el cual ocultarse, encontrándose con que solo había arbustos y árboles. Opto por los primeros. Una vez escondida pudo ver por un hueco en las hojas al monstruo.

Era muy grande y de color rojo, con 2 cuernos en la cabeza, unos enormes ojos amarillos y su cabello largo y enredado. Sus uñas era largas y afiladas y tenía unos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

La joven estaba muy asustada, mas no debía moverse de donde estaba, porque sabía que si el monstruo la veía, estaba muerta.

Ese oni se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde estaba Rin. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando un animal salvaje pasó por ahí, distrayendo su atención y con ello se alejaba de aquel lugar, para seguir a aquella bestia. La respiración de la de ojos cafés se tranquilizo y su corazón volvía a la normalidad. Pero al mover la mano para tratar de incorporarse, rompió una rama. El sonido llego a los ojos del monstruo que inmediatamente fue tras ella.

Rin no tuvo más opción que correr. Pero fue atrapada rápidamente.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo el de ojos amarillos, mientras acercaba la cara de Rin a la suya. ― Si es nada menos que una deliciosa humana-

-¡Ahhhhhhhh, ayuda! — grito desesperadamente la joven. Estaba muy aterrada.

-¿Ayuda? ― pregunto el dominio ― jajajajajaja, nadie podrá ayudarte — continuo entre carcajadas ― ahora te comeré-

-No, por favor…No — susurro

El demonio la levanto y abrió sus enormes fauces, dispuesto a tragarla. Ella solo se resigno, no quedaba esperanza. Nadie la salvaría, pero antes de cerrar los ojos y morir, vio la imagen de su querido peliplata. Creyó que estaba viendo una alucinación y pensó:

"Adiós, Sesshomaru-sama."

Y se desmayo, mientras una cristalina lágrima caía por su rostro.

El rastro de la joven de cabellos azabaches lo había guiado hacia el bosque. No podía creer lo mucho que avanzo atreves de la noche.

Cada vez sentía su olor más cercano, Pero también el aroma de un monstruo, lo cual le preocupaba, por lo que acelero aun más el paso. Cuando llego al final del rastro se encontró con su peor temor: Rin a punto de ser devorada. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el demonio con Bakusaiga desenfundada. Salto y corto el brazo con el que el demonio sostenía a Rin. La tomo antes de que cayera y la recostó en un árbol.

Después fue hacia el monstruo y lo corto por la mitad, matándolo.

Se sentó al lado de Rin, que aun seguía inconsciente. Esperaría a que despertara, para llevarla a la aldea.

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que al final oscureció. La joven comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. No entendía cómo es que aun seguía viva. Hasta que recordó el haber visto a Sesshomaru antes de desmayarse.

-Sesshomaru-sama ― susurro

-Aquí estoy — contesto. La azabache de inmediato volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz. Al verlo se dio cuenta de que ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho, e inmediatamente se sonrojo. Cuando era pequeña no se había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que era. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo con sus mejillas aun rojas.

-¿Por qué huiste? — le pregunto con actitud seria. Ella inmediatamente sintió como la tristeza la invadía al recordar las palabras que había dicho esa persona tan especial para ella.

Ella no significa nada para mí, solo fue un estorbo.

Esa frase resonaba en su mente sin parar, y le dolía mucho.

-¿Por qué? ― volvió a preguntar.

-Por que…solo soy un estorbo para ti- el peliplata se quedo frío. Ella escucho todo, pensó. Se arrepentía de sus palabras, no debió haber dicho eso.

-Rin…yo — no conseguía que las palabras salieran, no sabía que decir. Había lastimado a la persona que más quería.

-No tiene que decir nada Sesshomaru-sama ― contesto con una sonrisa en su boca, que se notaba muy falsa – Yo…saldré de su vida. Nunca tendrá que preocuparse por mí de nuevo- dicho esto comenzó a caminar, para internarse mas en el bosque y poder llorar a gusto. Pero sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba. Ella intento zafarse del agarre, pero era muy fuerte. Ella empezó a gritar que la soltara, pero entonces sintió como la acercaba más a su cuerpo y la abrazaba.

-Lo siento — Ella solo abrió los ojo a más no poder, se encontraba muy sorprendida.

-¿Qu-que?— pregunto, no daba crédito a lo que sus odios escuchaban.

-Lo que dije, solo fue porque no podía aceptar lo que siento por ti ― contesto en un susurro que la de ojos cafés apenas pudo escuchar.

-lo que siente…por mi ― dijo mas para ella misma que para él.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi? — la cuestiono, dependiendo de la respuesta, sabría que hacer.

- Yo… creo que te amo, cuando era una pequeña, te apreciaba y veía como alguien sumamente especial, pero tras su ausencia y tu regreso, me di cuenta de que sin ti yo no soy feliz, y que quiero estar a tu lado…para siempre ― todas esas palabras lo sorprendieron, también el hecho de que ella siempre le había hablado de Usted, no de Tu y eso en cierta forma, le gustaba ese cambio.

Ya sabía qué hacer, ahora que conocía lo que ella pensaba. La tomo de la barbilla y la acerco lentamente a su rostro, sentían el aliento del otro, era una sensación indescriptible para ambos. Cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que fundieron sus labios en un beso. Este primero fue tierno, luego más apasionado, ambos lo querían, lo necesitaban. Rin entreabrió su boca, dándole la oportunidad a Sesshomaru de introducir su lengua. Ninguno de los dos había tenido experiencia en eso antes, pero sentían lo que debían hacer.

La joven puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando más el beso. Se separaban por la falta de aire, pero luego volvían a unirse. Así siguieron hasta que los besos no fueron suficientes para ambos, necesitaban más.

Sesshomaru la recostó en el árbol y comenzó a bajar, dando pequeños besos en el cuello de la joven, esta solo suspiraba de placer. El continúo bajando más, dando pequeños mordiscos, pero sintió que le estorbaba el kimono que ella llevaba, lo quito rápidamente, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Al verla así, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido en su ausencia. Su pechos no eran de un tamaño exagerado, mas no eran pequeños, su piel suave lo incitaba, sus bien formado trasero y sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Todo en ella le atraía, era perfecta.

Continuo con su trabajo besando su cuello, hasta que llego a sus pechos, los miro unos segundos, se agacho y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos imaginarios, respiraba sobre sus ya erectos pezones, que se podían apreciar sobre su bracear, hasta que se apodero de uno de ellos, lo lamia, mordía y después los besaba como reparando el error. Rin solo sentía un gran placer, mas ella también quería hacerle sentir lo mismo a él, con sus manos trato de quitar su armadura. Sesshomaru al percatarse de ello, le ayudo despojándose de esta y de su ropa, quedando el también solo en bóxer. Ella observo el cuerpo de su amado, realmente era hermoso, era perfecto.

Empezó a besar el cuello del peliplata y bajo más y más hasta llegar a su bien formado pecho. Recorría cada parte de el con besos y lengüetazos. Realmente se sentía tan bien. El de la luna en la frente la tiro en el sácate dejándolo a él arriba y a ella abajo. Ese bracear le molestaba, así que se lo quito ya sin ninguna prenda que le estorbara, ahora si podía sentir claramente lo delicado y sensible que era el pezón de rin, empezó nuevamente a lamerlos, succionarlos y a dar pequeños besos. Mientras hacía eso con uno, con la mano masajeaba el otro.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritaba de placer la joven – ¡Más onegai!-

El recorrió con su lengua todo el estomago de Rin dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva, hasta llegar a su objetivo, su sexo. Comenzó a acariciarlo con uno de sus dedos, aun con la braga puesta, después lo lamio. Ella no podía contener los gemidos, el placer que le provocaba era infinito. El peliplata le quito al fin ese impedimento e introdujo uno de sus dedos en el caliente órgano de Rin.

-Estas húmeda…-

Ella solo se sonrojo. El Introdujo su lengua en su vagina y comenzó a moverla, ella solo arqueaba la espalda por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Sesshomaru Cada vez introducía más, y más su lengua en ella y ella solo gemía y gritaba el nombre de su amado. Cada vez la introducía más adentro, la movía más rápido y la metía más profundo, hasta que rin no pudo más y sesshomaru sintió como su boca era bañada por una sustancia caliente y blanca, que trago.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!.....-grito de manera muy provocativa -Lo siento-

-No importa, me encanto- dijo con una sonrisa que solo él podía dar. Y subió para darle un beso en la boca.

Ella pensó que era su turno y consiguió voltearlo dejándola arriba. Comenzó a besar delicadamente su pecho, su abdomen, hasta toparse con su ropa interior, después bajo cuidadosamente con sus manos, hasta llegar al bóxer y vio el enorme y erecto bulto que se encontraba entre sus piernas. Empezó a acariciarlo un poco nerviosa, pero al ver que a él le gustaba continuo. Se deshizo de la molesta ropa y empezó a darle besos en la cabeza del pene, lo lamia y pasaba su lengua por el erecto miembro de sesshomaru.

Luego de un momento lo introdujo a su boca. Lo lamia mientras bajaba y subía y Con su mano masajeaba las bolas, bajaba y subía cada vez con más intensidad, mientras Sesshomaru gemía. Su miembro cada vez se ponía más rígido, mas duro y su cuerpo se tensaba ante cada caricia de ella, hasta que lo soltó todo. Rin por su parte trago esa sustancia caliente.

Ambos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, pegando más y mas sus cuerpos sintiendo como sus sexos se rozaban, como el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento y se excitaban cada vez más. Hasta que ambos estuvieron listos.

Sesshomaru se puso arriba de ella, primero introdujo dos de sus dedos y vio que Rin estaba lista, la tomo de la cintura elevándola un poco para que no le doliera mucho, empezó a introducir lentamente su miembro dentro de ella. Sintió como había una barrera que no le permitía entrar más. Le susurro a Rin que le dolería, ella solo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía bien lo que pasaría, porque ella era virgen, pero lo haría. Y así de una sola embestida, la penetro al fin.

Comenzaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de la joven, realmente había dolido mucho. El la beso y le susurraba cosas al oído para que el dolor pasara. Y cuando Rin sintió que ya no le dolía movió un poco sus caderas en señal de que el podía continuar, comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Era un vaivén suave que poco a poco se volvía más rápido, más salvaje, más intenso, más fuerte. Ambos gritaban y gemían, era la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Continuaron las embestidas.

-Ahhhhhhhh…Onegai…onegai…Sesshomaru…-

-Rin…Ahhhhhhhh….eres tan estrecha …-

-Sesshomaru…más rápido…mas…mas…profundo…-

Sesshomaru continuaba embistiéndola, sus movimientos y embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, más profundas, podía sentir como las paredes de Rin se contraían y apretaban fuertemente su miembro…

-Ahhhhhhhh…nunca creí…poder…sentir…algo...a-así …-

-Por kami… me encanta… -

Las embestidas continuaron haciéndose más fuertes, Sesshomaru la agarro fuertemente de las caderas mientras que ella en redaba sus piernas en la cintura de el, para sentirlo mas profundo, mas dentro de ella y evitar de que el saliera mucho de ella…

-más…más….-

-Maldita sea…po-porque…eres tan deliciosamente estrecha…-

Sus caderas se sincronizaban bien, pero ambos sabían que eso no duraría para siempre y que ambos pronto llegarían al clímax…

-Se-Sesshomaru…Ahhhhhhhh…creo…que…me….voy…a…ve-venir…-

-yo-yo también… -

Las paredes de rin se contrajeron violentamente apretando y estrujando al intruso con fuerza…

-Ahhhhhhhh…se-Sesshomaru-

El continuaba, pero la estreches de rin se lo impedía unas cuantas embestidas mas y el también se vendría…

-¡Se-Sesshomaru!-

-¡Rin!-

Hasta que juntos llegaron al clímax. El salió lenta y cuidadosamente del interior de ella, se recostó en su pecho. Ambos estaban muy felices.

-siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad, Sesshomaru?- pregunto las joven con la respiración aun acelerada

-Sí, siempre estaremos juntos- Y le dio un suave beso, antes de caer rendidos el uno junto al otro.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y me ayudaron jejejejeje

Por favor dejen reviews con sus criticas, preguntas, felicitaciones, tomatazos ok

Y no olviden que estos me ayudan a mejorar y hasta me levantan el autoestima XD

Zayonara!!


End file.
